Sasuke, love
by clumsylil'girl
Summary: How Sakura express her feelings to Sasuke with New Moon's poem. A SasuSaku poem


**Before you, my life was like moonless night**

"Forehead girl!!" shouted the short kid, with green hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah! Useless! Pinky! Crybaby!" Amy, the girl with purple hair, laughs.

"Hey, everyone let's kick her until she cries even more!" said their leader

They started to kick me. I cried and asked for mercy, but they didn't listen. I tried to dodge their kick, but it caused my arms to be broken

**Very dark, but there were stars points of lights and reasons**

They kept on kicking me as I keep shout and dodge their attacks.

I hold my tears so that they know I'm strong too and not a crybaby.

"Wait! Why aren't you crying yet?! C'mon guys, let's kick her harder!" said the leader again.

They started to kick me even harder, but I won't give up. _'I'll be a great ninja and show these losers what I made of' _I thought

**And then you shot across my sky like a meteor**

"Hold it!" said someone that came from behind of the bullies. He has a black hair with onyx-colored eyes.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke! What's wrong?" said the leader.

"What are you trying to do to her?!" he demanded in a higher tone.

"Oh! She's nothing important! Don't bother!"

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun!" said Amy.

He didn't answer. There was a long silence until I got up and quickly ran away from the bullies. Luckily, they didn't chase me just like they used to.

I ran towards the place where I can be alone, where the peace and joy were brought back to me; under a cherry blossom tree near the training ground. I sat under it, closed my eyes and just daydream about what happened earlier.

The boy's face was all that I could think of. His face was so… beautiful, was so inhumanly beautiful _**(Author: I know! I got it from Twilight again) **_His dark onyx-eyes were match by his raven hair. It's like beauty in black. Like the light within the darkness. He seems to be a nice guy, though his face was full of angriness, revenge, and…. sadness.

"Hey" greeted a voice.

I opened my eyes and was surprised of the person I just saw. It was Sasuke!

**Suddenly everything was on fire**

"What do you want?" I asked in hesitation. "If you want to bully me, just sign up with those guys and you'll already part of them."

"Who says anything about bullying?" My eyes widened as I shock of what he just said.

"Listen, I just want to know your name." he continued.

"It's Sakura Haruno."I answered.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Uchiha?!? The clan that was rumored by the villagers wiped out?!? He survives?!?

"I know, and yes I survive the attack. It's because my brother, the murderer, spare my life. Look, I don't really want to talk about my clan, so…"

I cut him, "Wait! Who said I want to talk about your clan? You're the one who brings that up!"

There was a long awkward silence until he's the one who breaks it. "How old are you?" he asked

"Why do you want to know my age?!" I asked, sounds accusing.

"Fine, if you don't want me to know, I…"

I cut him again, "I'm 7."

He then looked at me with confused eyes, and then those eyes were covered with joys and delights.

"Same here!" he said with a sweet-honey smile.

Suddenly the heat was rushing to my cheek that I don't even realize I was blushing. I smiled back to hide it.

"So, why are they calling you 'Forehead girl'?"

"To be honest, I have a large forehead."

"Oh, so that's why you hide it with your bangs?"

I groaned.

"It's not beautiful! You look like a ghost." He said.

"Then what else should I do to make them not making fun of me?"

He thought for a second and snapped his head up making me confused.

"Tell you what, come here again tomorrow and I'll bring something _special._"

"What is it?" I asked full of curiosity.

"It's a surprised! Just come here tomorrow!"

With that, he left

**There was brilliancy, there was beauty…**

The next day I come back to the cherry blossom tree, where we should meet.

He was there already, leaning against the tree waiting for me.

"Morning, Sakura-chan."

Wait! Since when did he start to call me _Sakura-Chan_?

"Morning, Sasuke-kun."

He walks towards with his hand behind his back. He smiles the smile that I always adore, the sweet-honey one.

I closed my eyes for about 5 seconds. I feel something was tied on my head.

"There! I finished." He said

I opened my eyes and quickly touch my hair. It's a ribbon; a ribbon was tied on my head.

"You look really cute." He chuckles.

I wasn't paying attention to his compliment due to the fact he also tied my bangs with my hair and now everyone will laugh because of my large-now-visible-forehead.

"What about the forehead?" I asked

"Quit babbling about the forehead already." He half-scream

"You must be confident about yourself! When I said you look great means you are! Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"Why should I trust you? We just met!"

"Well… it's not like I want to hurt you!"

"How can I be sure?"

"Because I just want to be friends!"

"You… want… to… be…friends…with…me?" I hesitated

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"N-nothing! Arigatou Gosaimasu!"

"Hai! Hai!"

Since then, Sasuke and I have been a good friend. We're so close just like siblings. The way Sasuke treat me is not the same as he treated his fan girls, how I am glad about that.

6 years passed, and the one thing I realized is I fell in love with Sasuke. It's like he's reason I want to be strong and it felt like I want to protect him from any harm that could hurt him.

**When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon**

Sasuke and I were luckily in 1 team. Although we teamed up with the dobe amongst the dobes; Naruto Uzumaki and a pervert who always late at any meeting; Hatake Kakashi-sensei, we're very happy. We endure a lot of missions together even the difficult ones, but still, its fun!

The fun and joy were vanished when an evil ninja name Orochimaru came and attack us. He seals a curse mark on Sasuke neck and told me that Sasuke will seek the power he wants someday and will come to him. At first, I don't really worried about it since Kakashi-sensei said it was okay, but when the situation get worse, when Sasuke was in hunger of power, I'm really worried and afraid he would seek the power by leaving konoha and went to Orochimaru, especially after he said about his dream to avenge his family.

My Nightmare came true when I found Sasuke was in front of the Leaf Village Gate, and I'm pretty sure what he was about to do. I tried to stop him by telling him that he doesn't have to be alone even by confessing my true feeling about him. He still won't listen. He said to kill his brother is his number one priority. I tried again by saying that I could help him if he stay with me or if it not possible, I could come with him, betraying Konoha just to be with him, but all he did was; saying that I'm annoying. I threatened him if he left I would scream, but then again, the only thing he did was disappeared and appeared behind me in a second. It took me by surprise.

'_Sakura…' _his velvet voice spoke that made me want to hear it even more. I could smell his scent all over the atmosphere. I couldn't dare to turn around and face his beautiful face, it's too unbearable!

'_Arigatou…' _Arigatou? Why did he have to thank me? I'm the one who should've thanked him, a long time ago.

Suddenly, there was something knocked me out. My head feel heavy that I couldn't fight it to stay conscious until I convince Sasuke to stay.

'_Sasuke-kun…' _I whispered his name before anything went black.

**Everything went Black**

It's been 2 years since Sasuke left Konoha. Naruto and the other were trying their best to bring him back, but they're not succeeded.

And… his departure… was hurting me…

The pain smothered

The Guilt is eating me alive

I was hopeless… I was useless…

**Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light...**

When Sasuke left, he took the half of my soul and heart.

I couldn't see his beautiful face that filled with happiness, joy, and sometimes angriness and sadness

I couldn't hear his velvet voice was humming like a lullaby in my ear

I couldn't smell his sweet scent dancing in the atmosphere all around me,

And I couldn't feel his smooth pale-white skin _**(Author: It's true! Sasuke's skin is pale-white just like Sai's skin)**_ touching against mine

It's like my whole life that was used to be a sunny day had changed into a cold rainy life.

**I couldn't see the stars anymore, and there's no more reason for anything…**

My life was hopeless and meaningless, when he's not here with me.

_I can't live in the world where you don't exist, my love… __**(Author: again, I know from Twilight!)**_

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it! I know I copy a lot from New Moon; well it's just that… SasuSaku story is like New Moon, so I made this after I found about the poem.**

**Hitsugaya: hey! I thought you are a HitsuSaku fan, you traitor!**

**Calm down Shiro-kun, I am a HitsuSaku fan; it's just that I found this poem fit with SasuSaku**

**Sasuke: Thanks Jo, you rock!**

**Hitsugaya: What are you doing here?!? Get the hell outta her already!**

**Sasuke: Geez… Jealous much! (Leaves)**

**Sorry, Shiro-kun! I'll make it up to you! I'll make a HitsuSaku fanfic later, k?**

**Hitsugaya: Whatever**

**I do not own anything!**

**Toushiro Hitsugaya is owned by Tite Kubo **

**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno was owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Twilight Saga was owned by Stephenie Meyer**


End file.
